


birthday surprise

by rabinnies



Category: VIXX
Genre: Fluff, M/M, ballad lover hb strikes and wonsik gets emo, i don't know how to tag but i tried, ot4 third wheeling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-10
Updated: 2017-02-10
Packaged: 2018-09-23 09:16:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9649400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rabinnies/pseuds/rabinnies
Summary: hongbin uses the most emotional (for wonsik apparently) way to confess





	

**Author's Note:**

> the song i used is corona by 10cm so make sure to listen to it and check out the translation for extra Emoness~

It was a little after 10pm when Wonsik’s birthday party with his friends ended and Hongbin suggested he picked him up, but for some reason they were walking home, or even nearly running as Hongbin was impatiently dragging the older boy by the arm, instead of riding a car.

“Bin-ah, can you slow down... I’m-”

“No”, Hongbin spoke with a loud voice, “It’s just something I’m very excited to show to you so we have to go quickly, okay? You’ll rest afterwards!” Wonsik was brutally cut off by his friend. His legs had almost given up after the party earlier. It’s not like it was something big and wild, he just had a dinner with close friends from his teen years. But he did have a few drinks but only the amount that would make him slightly buzzed. However if Hongbin didn’t slow down, he was sure he was going to throw up on the boy’s fancy outfit. Wonsik was wondering why he had dressed so formally if he was just going to pick him up, but he left it at that; he would ask some other time.

Hongbin finally slowed down when they were near the dorm and Wonsik stopped to rest his legs for a minute, “Seriously, Lee Hongbin... What are you plotting…”

“It’s no fun if I tell you now”, Hongbin let out a devilish grin, or so he tried (and failed). Wonsik found it extremely cute.

“It’s a birthday surprise, right?” Wonsik clapped his hands at the sudden realization and looked up to the boy with excitement in his eyes. “Are you perhaps planning to smash a big chocolate cake with a picture of 10 dogs on my face?”

“Hm… I’m not that sure about your childish fantasies, Wonsik, but I’m sure you’ll like it! Or at least I hope so…” Hongbin’s voice suddenly lost its excitement and nearly developed into a whisper. “You have to… okay?”

Wonsik just nodded; he was pretty sure he saw Hongbin’s face get paler but he was quick to turn away. The grip on his hand also got a little weaker. _He's nervous._ The birthday boy thought and grinned to himself, while Hongbin was leading the way.

When they entered the dorm, everything was just like they left it. A few pairs of socks were lying on the floor and the bathroom lights were on for whatever reason but nothing unusual. The dorm was really big, they even had 6 rooms for each member of the group, but ever since Hyuk decided to share a room with Wonsik, they used the empty one as a storage room, even if it was mostly their clothes and some of their miscellaneous belongings. That was exactly where Hongbin was headed. _Wait, what for? Does he need a more special outfit for the surprise? Don’t tell me... is he really going to take out a cake and smash it on my face, followed by his cringy birthday song?_ Wonsik was thinking to himself, now getting excited and preparing to use his hands as protection from the cake as the other male opened the door.

“Heeere it cooomes…” Hongbin said, dragging the words to build up anticipation with the lights now turned on, lighting up the room. Wonsik was shocked not to see the messy room full of clothes thrown left and right (that was probably the reason why there were so many socks in the hallway), and water bottles hanging on the top shelves. Instead, the room was decorated with balloons, happy birthday signs and a big table at the corner of the room covered with Wonsik’s favourite foods. The rest of the members had gathered in the room, now running around happily and shouting after seeing the birthday boy.

“Happy birthday, my favourite dongsaeng.”, Hakyeon happily made his way to the younger boy and pulled him in a super tight hug, as expected from him, and gave Wonsik the warmest and most welcoming smile ever. 

“Happy birthday, Sikkie.”, Taekwoon pulled out a small box and Wonsik read his favourite watch brand on the top, making his eyes light up. “Your reaction… I can finally sleep peacefully, knowing you liked it.”

“Wonshikkie~~”, Jaehwan looked as if he had consumed a bit too much sugar before coming here, as he started jumping around and talking in his high-pitched voice. “Happy birthday! I saw this headband and knowing how much you love Dobermans, I decided to get it for you~”, Jaehwan said as he put a Doberman headband on Wonsik’s head. 

“Hey, acorn head! Happy birthday, my friendship is my present”, Hyuk playfully hit Wonsik, laughing at his hyung’s expression from being associated with an acorn until his Wonsik hyung stopped being sulky and switched to his angry face (he wasn’t angry in reality, just wanted to play along).Hakyeon grabbed Hyuk’s sleeve, pulling him closer and scolding the younger for making fun of his friend’s previous hairstyle.

Wonsik wanted to say something after each member’s wish but he couldn’t get the chance as someone immediately started talking after the previous person had finished. And then he finally looked at Hongbin, who quickly made his way to the middle of the room after he caught Wonsik’s gaze. He hadn’t spotted the two chairs, standing mic and Hongbin’s guitar until his friend sat down. 

“Uhm…”, Hongbin awkwardly said into the microphone while trying his best not to make it obvious how nervous he was. “Kim Wonsik, can you please come and sit beside me?”  
Wonsik, taken aback from Hongbin’s sudden invitation, pointed at himself in a questioning manner, the other boys looking very excited. as they kept on mouthing _Yes_ and _Just go already_ , while pointing at the empty seat next to Hongbin. 

Wonsik felt his body turn into jelly as he was getting closer and closer to the chair, having no idea how he made it to the seat without tripping over or making a fool out of himself, which he always did in similar situations.

“Ah, how do I put this...”, Hongbin was talking really quietly, but he was sure the others could hear him. “First of all, happy birthday, Sikkie. Thank you for being such a wonderful person and friend”, he finally gathered the courage to look Wonsik in the eyes and he started to realize that he can’t stop now, even if he was dying on the inside. There was no turning back. “Second, I’ve prepared this... uh… song for you… I didn’t have enough time to practice so it’s not perfect”, Hongbin let out probably the most half-nervous, half-embarrassing laugh ever and rubbed the back of his neck. “but I really hope you get the message of this song and I just… hope you like it.”

Wonsik was looking at Hongbin, not breaking away from the man’s gaze. He suddenly found himself really craving that cake-smash surprise because now he was full of excitement and had an idea as to where this was going, but decided not to get his hopes up. After all, friends sometimes sing for each other and make the other feel special, right? Maybe that’s what his friend was going to do. Maybe. 

Hongbin took the guitar in his hands and positioned it to his comfort before clearing his throat. His soft voice echoed through the room- _“If I can’t see this…”_ and to his amazing luck, his voice started quivering. He knew something like this would happen but not on the first line! _Get yourself together, Hongbin. You can't fuck it up._ He stopped for a while to collect himself and make sure everything’s fine so he wouldn’t embarrass himself again. His hands were shaking and the fact that he wanted this to be perfect but didn’t practice enough was already making it worse.

“Bin-ah”, Wonsik called out his name quietly, “Don’t worry. I’m sure you’ll do great!”, Hongbin couldn’t help but melt at the boy’s big smile that could make his lips bleed if he didn’t stop soon. Hongbin took a deep breath and started playing the melody to the song again. 

_“If I can’t see this ever again after a short while,_  
_If I only have to cherish this in my memories_  
_I’m sorry for waking you up so early but_  
_I will show you a new and never seen before sky_  
[…]  
_The moment when the sunlight and moonlight meet each other_  
_It’s alright if we hold each other’s hands again…”_

In that moment, Hongbin saw tears forming in Wonsik’s eyes and realized this may had been too emotional, but he wanted to tease him a little bit more; he put down his guitar and stood up from his chair to hug Wonsik as tightly as possible. They sat down on the floor and Wonsik rested his head on Hongbin’s shoulder. 

“[…]  
_If I can’t see this ever again after a short while_  
_If I only have to cherish this in my memories”_

Hongbin sang the song at least 3 times until Wonsik stopped crying, which took him around 20 minutes, but he wasn’t complaining- he enjoyed it. The super small audience definitely had fun too, seeing how Hyuk was smiling and cheering loudly while holding his phone up. He probably taped everything and Hongbin was pretty sure he was going to use it for blackmail later, or maybe even tomorrow. Hakyeon was crying and Jaehwan and Taekwoon got emotional as well but they protested, “This is not Titanic to make us cry, okay!” Hongbin did see them shed a tear or two a few minutes before but he just laughed it off. 

Hongbin gestured to the other four to leave the room, leaving him alone with the birthday boy.

“Bin-ah…”, Wonsik sniffled loudly and finally looked up at Hongbin, his eyes red and puffy from all the crying. He had turned into a big puddle while being in his embrace and he could see the wet stain on the boy’s shirt. “Oh my god, your shirt! I’m so sorry, I didn’t-”, Wonsik started to panic but Hongbin shushed him with a light peck on the cheek.

“Just leave it be, Sikkie”, Hongbin wiped his tears away and gave him a reassuring smile, pulling the older boy into a hug. “Did you… get the message from the song?”

“Just look at me, Hongbin! Do you think I would have been such a mess if I didn’t?’’

“Then I’m sorry for turning you into the mess you are right now. But you look cuuute~”, Hongbin changed the tone of his voice and started to baby-talk Wonsik. 

“So… don’t you have something more to say after this?”, Wonsik finally managed to say.

“Something more...?”, Hongbin couldn’t understand what he was saying but then it hit him. Yes, they hugged, Hongbin kissed him on the cheek and they held hands and what not, but he hadn’t asked Wonsik the most important thing. “Oh, right!”, Hongbin held the boy’s hands in his and his eyes met his, still a little red from his emotional mess a while ago. 

“Wonsik, will you be my boyfriend? I’ve liked you for quite a while now, you know…”, Hongbin said shyly and he could feel himself cringe but he tried to hold it back in. He was going to hold it back, just for today. 

Instead of saying something, Wonsik threw himself at Hongbin; both of them fell over on the floor and Wonsik kissed the other’s lips without hesitation and very clumsily, actually. Hongbin was shocked at first but immediately kissed him back when he realized that it really wasn't a dream and wrapped his hands around the older’s waist, pulling him closer. 

When they broke away from the kiss, they looked at each other and started to giggle in each other’s faces. The smiles on both of their faces when they got up were priceless. 

“Don’t you think it’s time to sleep?” Hongbin asked Wonsik, who was looking at himself in the mirror on the side. 

“But I won’t sleep if it’s not by your side!”

“That sounds more than perfect. How about a race to my bedroom?” 

“Gosh, Hongbin, you’re a chiiiiiild”, Wonsik whined before taking off at full speed. “The loser has to give the winner at least 10 kisses a day and be the big spoon for a whole week!”

**Author's Note:**

> aaa hello, this is my first time writing something seriously and actually publishing it. i know it's a little messy and not as perfect as i wanted it to be, but who doesn't love some sweet rabin?
> 
> big thanks to bun for initiating the random rabin fic ideas conversation, which obviously led to this,, and to yani who acted as an editor :DD
> 
> p.s i apologise for any errors i could've made, english is not my first language and i don't have a big experience with writing fics ;;;;; i hope you like it though! <3


End file.
